Some infants prefer to suck on their thumbs rather than suck on pacifiers or standard bottle nipples. The present invention features a bottle nipple device shaped like a thumb. The thumb shape provides infants the appealing texture of a thumb while allowing them to feed. In some embodiments, the thumb-shaped nipple device is featured on a pacifier.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.